


Angel Radio

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't reach his cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Radio

Dean yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head and propping his feet up on the opposing armrest of the couch. He frowned when his stomach rumbled and rubbed tiredly at his eyes before glancing over at the coffee table separating the couch from the television. 

There was a little note there, words scribbled in Castiel’s stupidly nice handwriting. 'Went to the store with Sam. Be back later.' 

Dean bit his lower lip and rolled back onto his back, patting his pockets twice before scanning the room for his cell phone. Eventually, he spotted it…about seven feet away and underneath the television. After a futile reach towards it, Dean sighed and slumped back against the couch. 

'Cas, pie. Pick up pie. Cherry.'

About an hour later, Dean reawakened with a start. His eyes snapped open at the blunt contact against his chest and looked down to see a single wrapped cherry pie turnover on his lap. “Awesome,” Dean let out with a sleepy smile. 

"I’m pretty sure you have set a new precedent for laziness, Dean," Castiel chastised, arms crossed over his chest and the subtlest smile on his lips. 

"My phone was too far away," Dean retorted, motioning to the spot under the TV while biting into the pie.

"This is a gross misuse of our connection," Cas reminded, picking up the cell phone and stepping towards the couch before seating himself beside the other hunter. 

"A gross but effective misuse of our connection," Dean corrected, grinning while wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder and pressing a kiss into his messy, brown hair.


End file.
